


Who Ever Said Libraries Were Boring?

by bottledupgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk!Dean, bottom!Dean, librarian!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledupgrace/pseuds/bottledupgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, head librarian of the local library, is taken aback when Dean Winchester, a man who screams punk in every sense of the word, comes into the library and actually flirts with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ever Said Libraries Were Boring?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I hope this turned out alright. I'm really nervous about it.  
> So ya know, whether you like it or not, please tell me what i did wrong or right :)  
> This is definitely based on this Tumblr post http://heyacas.tumblr.com/post/79250284314/i-want-sweet-gentle-dean-pierced-everywhere-an

Cas glanced up from his book for the fifth time since the tattooed and pierced man came into the library. The first time had been a reflex, it was his job to look up and smile whenever he heard the high- pitched bell signaling that someone had walking in. His eyes had stuck on the man and it had taken him a second to remember to smile. The man had grinned widely, his snake bites glinting in the sunlight that poured into the building through the large windows that lined the upper floor. Cas felt his face grow slightly warmer and looked down into his book quickly. The next three times were because he swore he could feel someone _staring_ at him, but when he looked up Mr. Leather Jacket was innocently standing in the Classic’s section, thumbing through the pages of _Tom Sawyer_. On this fifth time, however, Cas had looked up to the aisle where Mr. leather Jacket had stood and saw he was nowhere to be found.                     

“Looking for me?” A husky voice said a few feet to the side of him. Cas jumped a bit and saw him leaning on the counter, Tom Sawyer and The Great Gatsby laid in front of him.

“No, I-uh-“Cas coughed nervously, setting his book down and looking at the man with a confused expression.

“Relax, Angel.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and a glimpse of a tongue ring send a strange sensation through Castiel’s body. “I was just joking.” Cas grabbed the books, but Mr. Leather Jacket put his hand over his to stop him. Cas looked up at him, startled by the utter green of the eyes that looked into his. “I need to sign up for a library card first,” He said, a small smirk playing on his lips, and moved his hands.

Cas nodded and reached into a desk drawer, rifling through until he found the proper paperwork and a pen. “The sign up is pretty self-explanatory,” he said, sliding the items over to the other man, “fill out the answers, initial here and sign down at the bottom.” The man nodded and twirled the pen through his fingers as he looked over the sheet. He eventually clicked it and began to scribble on the page.

Cas took the time that he was writing to observe what he couldn’t before. The man was broad shouldered, his leather jacket showcasing the muscles of his back perfectly when he was bent over. He noticed a tattoo that came out from under the jacket collar and ran up the back of his neck, up to his ear, where yet another piercing was. Mr. Leather Jacket had on an _AC/DC_ t-shirt and a pair of jeans that just perfectly show the man’s nice-

Cas is once more startled by a cough made by the man, who is now grinning again, eyebrows raised. Cas blushed profusely, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his sweater. He grabbed the man’s form, his eyes glancing over to make sure everything was filled out.

“Dean Winchester.” Cas said, reaching into another desk drawer to grab him a library card and enter his name into the system. Dean Winchester. The name circled around Castiel’s mind. Such a normal name, but somehow so extraordinary, and so marvelously befitting the man. He put the card into the small machine next to the computer, not looking up at Dean. He pulled it out and handed it to him, their hands touching just long enough to not be normal, and Cas found himself wishing that he hadn’t pulled away.

“Please swipe your card,” Cas said softly, scanning the two books in front of him, and writing in the proper due date inside the front cover.

“Back on the 18th, Mr. Winchester.” Cas handed the books back over.

“Call me Dean.” He responded.

“Dean…” Cas nodded, surprised at how easily the name seemed to roll of his tongue, like the word was meant to be there.

Dean flashed him a wink that really shouldn’t have affected Cas in the way it did. He walked towards the door, and it took all of Castiel’s will power to not open his book back up and not watch him walk away.

“Hey!” Cas looked up to see Dean holding the door halfway open and looking back at him. “What’s your name?” Dean called, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the door.

“Castiel.” He replied, not sure if it was even loud enough for the other man to catch, but Dean nodded.

“Catch ya later, Cas.” He said with a devious smile as he walked out. Cas watched him go out into the parking lot and hop into a black car, speeding away.

Dean came in two days later, returning Sawyer and Gatsby, and Cas had felt that same sense that someone was looking at him. This time he didn’t look up, as much as he wanted to, for fear that he’d be put into a rather compromising position. That desk didn’t do much for covering Cas’ lower body.

The next day that he came in, Cas gave up The Alchemist, his book of choice for that week. Completely, and watched as Dean walked into classics, ruffling his already messy hair as he went. He ran his fingers over the spines of the books as he looked for his book. Cas felt a twinge in his pants as his mind was flooded with images of those hands in _other places_.

He stood up rather quickly, knocking a cup of pencils and a few books off the desk, which fell to the ground with a rather loud crash. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, ignoring the people who turned to look. Cas bent down and picked them up, throwing them back onto his desk.

 _‘Okay, just sitting here and staring at him is inappropriate. Just leave.’_ Cas thought, moving out from behind his desk, and grabbed all the recently checked in books. He set them on the cart with all the other books that needed shelving.

Cas had decided to start anywhere other than the Classics section, but because it was just after summer, so many kids had been returning books they had had to have read by the beginning of school, that Castiel soon found himself left with only Classics left. He took a deep breath and looked back at the checkout counter to make sure no one had come in.

 _‘Not that I really have to worry. It’s an half an hour before closing on a Friday night.’_ Cas thought, pushing his cart into the aisle that held Dean, careful not to make eye contact. He took a few books into his hands, and began to walk along the shelves, looking for their rightful spots. The last book in his hands, _20,000 Leagues Under The Sea_ , happened to be on the top shelf. Even standing on the tips of his toes, his hands only just skimmed the edge of the shelf. He sighed, but suddenly strong hands were on his hips and lifting him up. His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips but he slipped the book into its proper place on the shelf. He was lowered, but the grip on his hips stayed the same.

“You’ve been avoiding my gaze since the first time I came in here, yet you look at me when you think I can’t see you.” The familiar gruff voice was right next to Castiel’s ear, and he bit his lip. “Why is that, Cas?” The question was low, almost a growl, and Cas felt like shockwaves were being sent through his body.

Dean turned Cas around, his hands immediately finding their place on Castiel’s hips again. He pulled Cas closer to him and brought his mouth down to his. Cas thought that the kiss was surprisingly soft for the way Dean looked as he brought up his hands to grip Dean’s jacket. Dean opened his mouth, and Cas immediately followed suit, their tongues mixing in a strange combination. Dean pushed Cas up against the bookcase, his grip tightening as he rolled his hips into Cas. Cas bit back a moan, and Dean did it again, moving his mouth down to Castiel’s jaw, planting hot kisses along his jawline and down onto his neck. Cas was suddenly glad that Gabriel and Anna had gotten “sick” and couldn’t come into work today.

“Dean” Cas said, pushing on Dean’s shoulder to get him to look at him. Dean mumbled something against his skin that Cas guessed was a complaint, so Cas pushed him again.

 _“Dean._ ” He said again, more adamant this time, and Dean looked up at him. “I live ten minutes from here.”

Cas doesn’t remember ever having run out of the library that fast

Though they talk all the way to Castiel’s apartment, about Dean’s job and Cas’ classes and what they like to do on Saturdays, it’s the biggest relief when Cas gets to close the front door behind him and lock his lips to Dean’s. They somehow make their way to the bedroom, a clothing trail leading from the living room up to Cas’ bed, both of the men only left in boxers.

Cas begins to press kisses down Dean’s chest, dropping to his knees in front of him. He pulls Dean’s boxers down to his ankles, Dean fully hard in front of him. He licks up his shaft before taking in just the tip, and sucking just hard enough to make Dean’s head tip back. One of Dean’s hands finds itself gripping Cas’ hair as Cas begins to move his head up and down, sucking steadily harder. Alternating between sucking and licking, Cas pulls various obscenities out of Dean’s mouth.

“ _Ugh, Cas. I’m so close...”_ Cas’ name sounds so good coming out of Dean’s pink lips that Cas pulls off Dean with a pop just before Dean can come. Dean’s eyes widened as he looks back at Cas. Cas just smiles and pushes Dean backwards onto the bed and looks at him.

“You are so _beautiful_ , Dean Winchester.” Dean blushes, but before he can respond, Cas reaches forward and pushes his legs apart. He plants a kiss to the inside of Dean’s thigh before licking over Dean’s hole. Dean bucks up, and Cas rests his hands on Dean’s thigh to hold him down. He continues to lick, thrusting his tongue in and out of Dean, pleased by the moans that he receives with each movement of his tongue. Cas removes one of his hands from Dean’s thigh and enters one finger into Dean, who slightly tightens around him. Cas plants a row of kisses along Dean’s inner thigh as he begins to move his finger in and out, quickly adding two, then after a serious amount of gasps and thrusting, finally adding a third.

“Cas, _please_.” Cas noted the strange fact that it was such a dirty phrase, but Dean looked so angelic saying it, hair all mussed, lips slightly swollen, hands gripping into the sheets around him.

“Please what, Dean?” Dean opens his eyes to flash Cas a ‘you know what’ look, but quickly shut them again as Cas thrust his fingers again. “Please _what_ , Dean?” Cas said voice low and possessive, a smile present on his face.

“Oh God Cas, _please fuck me.”_

Cas stood and positioned himself, sliding into Dean slowly.

“Oh _fuck, Dean”_ Cas said, moving to thrust slowly, lying over Dean to hold his arms down above his head. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s.

“Mm _faster._ Oh my _god_ Cas shit...” The words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth as Cas moved faster.

“Come on Dean…” Cas was panting and could barely get the words out. “We aren’t in the library; you don’t have to be quiet.” He bent his head down and bit down on Dean’s neck, causing dean to yelp.

Cas smiled as Dean’s moans got louder.

“Cas _right there. Ugh Cas…Cas… Cas I need to come. Please.”_ Those words sent Cas teetering towards the edge, and he reached one hand down between them and began to stroke off Dean in time with his thrusts. Dean planted a sloppy kiss on Cas, his now free hand reaching to grip Cas’s dark hair.

“Uh _Cas!_ ” Dean shouted as he came over his belly and Castiel’s hand. Two more thrusts and Cas was done for too, words of praise for Dean tumbling out of his mouth like prayer. They lay in a pile for a few minutes until Cas pulled himself away, and managed to find a towel without getting off the bed. He cleaned them both up quickly, neither really wanting to be separated long enough to get cleaned up properly.

They lay there, legs entangled, with Dean’s head nuzzled into Castiel’s shoulder, as Cas kissed compliments onto the top of Dean’s head. They drifted into sleep like that, Dean mumbling how perfect Cas was into his shoulder as Cas traced Dean’s tattoos with his fingers. 


End file.
